


Змея и Феникс

by Reymas



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-07 15:03:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18875587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reymas/pseuds/Reymas
Summary: Финеас предлагает Альбусу патронаж. С логичными для их эпохи дополнениями...Согласие сомнительное для нашего времени, но не для викторианской эпохи. Автор знает, что Финеас мудак. Так и задумано.





	Змея и Феникс

— Вы слишком много ноете, мистер Дамблдор, — в насмешливом голосе директора Блэка не было ни капли сочувствия. — Не спорю, вы весьма талантливы, но это ваше…

Он сделал неопределенный жест кистью с зажатой между пальцами трубкой и глубоко затянулся, оглядывая ученика. Лучший на курсе, любимец девушек, интеллектуал… и куда это все? Даже не смеет с ним поспорить, мнется, глаза опустил. И как он намерен выживать дальше и тянуть семью?

— Да, именно это, — он указал трубкой на склоненную голову. — Вам не надоело загонять себя и потом страдать? Если дошло до приступов лунатизма, то вам не помогут даже зелья. Кстати, вы за ними обращались?

— Нет… — Альбус пожал плечами. — Я делал их для себя сам. Они достаточно эффективны…

— Я вижу, — если бы Финеас был змеей, то с его клыков уже можно было бы сцедить не меньше пяти унций яда. — Именно поэтому поймал вас среди ночи на вершине башни? Или у вас были другие причины там стоять?

— Я люблю крыши, — спокойный, очень спокойный голос. Финеас мысленно порадовался — такой голос у юного мистера Дамблдора делался только когда его что-то действительно задевало.

По иронии судьбы этот рассвет они встречали вместе, на одной крыше. Один мечтательно смотрел вдаль, второй удерживал его заклинанием, чтобы дело ограничилось только просмотром далей, а не шагами в них. Финеаса откровенно раздражала эта глупая ситуация: и юнец, неспособный справиться со своими проблемами, и он сам, зачем-то следящий за этим юнцом, как будет у него нет других дел.

— В таком случае, вам стоит посещать их хотя бы с метлой в руках, мистер Дамблдор. А еще лучше — взрослеть, — еще одна глубокая затяжка, клубы дыма медленно поднимаются в потолок, сгущаясь грозовой тучей. Финеас ненавидел ощущать себя глупцом. Больше он ненавидел только сочувствие и жалость.

— Да, мистер Блэк, — и снова этот отвратительно спокойный голос с нотками покорности. Насколько же приятнее было общаться с Аберфортом! Этот никогда не лез за словом в карман, а что делать с Альбусом, Финеас не знал. С одной стороны, юнец действительно талантлив и очень старается, с другой, как же он отвратителен в этой маске послушания.

— Надеюсь, это относилось к взрослению, мистер Дамблдор? Вы искренне надеетесь, что ваша переписка с великими умами поможет вам решить ваши проблемы с сестрой?

А вот теперь в точку. Финеас с наслаждением отметил, что Альбус вздрогнул. Сестра была известным слабым местом. Сквиб, полукровка и, кажется, безумна. Но вместо того чтобы решить вопрос кардинально, при помощи целителей, Дамблдоры устраивают какие-то переезды, игры в прятки и прочую чепуху, достойную публичного осмеяния. И эти действия утягивают их все глубже. Но глава семьи занимается тем, что сидит на крышах, а потом пытается сбежать.

— Мои проблемы с сестрой не касаются вас, мистер Блэк, — о, какой гордый взгляд. Давно бы так. Финеас улыбнулся, отложив трубку и сцепив пальцы, обтянутые строгими черными перчатками с зеленоватым отливом.

— Они не касаются никого, конечно же. Вы сами решили тянуть семью в одиночку и сами от этого мучаетесь. Поэтому я и говорю, что вам пора взрослеть. Во всех смыслах. Возможно, начать с того, что люди вокруг вас тоже что-то могут и умеют. Это странная мысль для любого гения, особенно из Гриффиндора, я понимаю. Но мир стоит на людях. На том, что каждый в чем-то хорош. Каждый может сделать что-то для вас, и в этом нет ничего предосудительного. Да, мистер Дамблдор, в обращении за помощью нет ничего предосудительного. За нее придется платить, разумеется, но вам есть, чем расплатиться. Ваши знания, ваш ум, ваше обаяние.

— Моя переписка с великими все еще не поможет мне, — Альбус цитировал не только слова. Он явно позаимствовал и интонации. Да, таким он Финеасу нравился гораздо больше.

— Великим никогда нет дела до простых смертных, и очень зря, — Финеас снова взялся за трубку.

— Кхммм… — Альбус, кажется, пытался его уязвить, указав на то, что самому Финеасу до смертных нет дела?

— А я не великий и не гений. И действительно справляюсь сам, не опираясь на тех, кто мне не нравится, — конечно же, Финеас лукавил. У него была обширная агентурная сеть, были связи во всех ведущих аристократических семьях… только вот в Хогвартсе связей не было. Не любил он детей и не скрывал этого. — Или очень не нравится. Вы мне не нравитесь, мистер Дамблдор. И нравитесь. Очень.

Он так и не закурил снова, трубка медленно вращалась в длинных пальцах, и это делало паузу еще более напряженной.

— Вам пора взрослеть. Учиться не только быть прилежным студентом и правильным юношей. Уметь требовать и получать, а не прислуживать сестре и брату.

— Какие… разумные слова, — спокойствие Альбуса было прорезано насмешкой, и Финеас удовлетворенно наблюдал за тем, как плавно, как хищно Альбус приближается к его столу. Прекрасен, когда не притворяется правильным и хорошим. Пусть наконец сорвется. Это будет полезно всем. — Как много снисхождения, господин директор. Как много пустых ничего не значащих фраз. И что же вы предлагаете?

Хлопок ладоней по столу был даже неожиданным. Финеас поднял брови и вытянул руку так, что трубка ткнулась в грудь Альбуса, вынуждая соблюдать дистанцию.

— Может быть, — Альбус подался вперед, чашка трубки соскользнула по ребрам вниз, уперевшись в солнечное сплетение. — Может быть, вы предлагаете мне отдаться вам в обмен на некую помощь? Я знаю, вы давно… смотрите на меня. И не только на меня. Вас же не интересуют мои разработки?

Возможно, он ожидал, что Финеас смутится или начнет отнекиваться. Нет, Финеас только коротко хохотнул, с легким щелчком положив трубку на стол.

— Почему бы и нет? Ваши разработки неплохи, но они не входят в сферу моих интересов, вы правы. Что касается вас лично… не могу оспорить. Если даже вы это заметили, то дело плохо.

— Я не слепец.

— Конечно.

— А вы… вы отвратительны, мистер Блэк. Вы это знаете.

— Конечно…

— Прямо здесь? Сейчас?

Финеас слегка усмехнулся, погладив трубку кончиками пальцев. Сколько отчаяния и сколько смирения. Завораживает.

— Да. Раздевайтесь.

Он без спешки закурил, расслабленно откинувшись на спинку любимого кресла. Дым окутал помещение, скрывая происходящее от глаз портретов. А заодно и от ушей.

Природа не обделила юного Альбуса ничем, ни умом, ни телом. И даже характер был под стать, такого гордеца и в Слизерине не найдешь. И делиться этим великолепием Финеас не хотел ни с кем.

И этот гордец, краснея и почти задыхаясь от смущения и гнева, скидывает мантию. Финеас давно не получал такого эстетического и морального наслаждения. Нет-нет, не надо торопиться и суетиться!

Альбус стиснул челюсти, нервно расстегивая простенькие пуговицы на неожиданно ярком жилете. Ручная вышивка, танцующий феникс. Наверное, сам вышивал. Финеас всмотрелся в нервно подрагивающие пальцы Альбуса. Да, наверное, он мог. Ткань слегка потрескивала под резкими движениями. Одна из пуговиц оказалась плохо пришита и отлетела прямо на стол. Альбус замер, зло засопев и продолжив. Жилет он тоже кинул на стол. Дерзкий, какой же дерзкий.

Теперь рубашка. Альбусу пришлось долго возиться с застежками на манжетах узких рукавов. А та, что под горлом, наверное, так колет и давит, если ее расстегивать так долго? Такая непослушная пуговица. Может быть, нужно помочь ее вырвать? Финеас слегка подался вперед, будто бы предлагая помощь…

Нет. Альбус отступил на шаг и сосредоточился, задышав ровно и медленно. И пуговицы сразу начали поддаваться, и движения стали не такими нервными. Только почему же ты так отводишь глаза? Ничего страшного не происходит. Давай, снимай рубашку. Ты можешь кинуть ее сюда же, на стол…

Рубашка полетела в угол, и Финеас тихо рассмеялся. Взъерошенный Альбус ему нравился со всеми его стремительными и неровными движениями, сверкающими и тут же опущенными глазами, еще юношеским телом. Он будет красивым мужчиной, но хорош уже сейчас. И тонкой талией, и ровными росчерками ключиц, и сухими кистями рук.

Финеас глянул ниже, туда, где ребра переходят в подтянутые мышцы и ткань коричневых клетчатых брюк, так прекрасно сидящих на бедрах. И не только на них. Пожалуй, Финеас теперь понимал, почему Альбус редко снимает мантию… И еще реже наклоняется — ну хотя бы стянуть туфли и чулки.

Узкие брючины стягиваться так просто не желали, и Альбус снова занервничал. Он явно хотел закончить все побыстрее — наивный юнец. У них было еще очень много времени, а общение с директором никто не назовет недостаточно веским поводом для пропуска пары занятий.

Шерстяная ткань складывалась гармошкой, медленно сползая с бедер и обнажая тонкие белые кальсоны без украшений. Альбус, похоже, был истинным денди и вольности себе позволил только в вышивке на жилете. Да, их тоже придется снять. Да, прямо сейчас. Финеас благосклонно кивнул и улыбнулся чуть шире. Морщинки возле его глаз стали заметнее, выдавая возраст даже в этом полумраке. Финеас был немолод, недавно ему исполнилось пятьдесят лет, а он не злоупотреблял омолаживающими зельями. Его нрава и силы вполне хватало, чтобы жить и наслаждаться жизнью без такой поддержки.

Альбус замер напротив стола, полностью обнаженный. Красив, все-таки очень красив. И ровными линиями плеч, и немного женственной мягкостью ягодиц, и длинными ступнями с ровными пальцами.

Финеас хлопнул себя по колену.

— Подойди сюда, ты замерзнешь.

— Не хочу. Может быть… просто побыстрее? — Альбус стиснул кулаки. — Я и так… согласился. Зачем?..

— Чтобы тебе же было лучше. Подойди.

— Очень… смешно.

Злится, мечется… но уже идет, слегка утопая босыми ступнями в ворсе ковра. Финеас не дал ему просто встать рядом, плавным движением перехватив за талию и усаживая на колени лицом к себе. Альбус замер, напряженно глядя куда-то вперед. Нет, если он думает, что все начнется сейчас, то он сильно ошибается.

Финеас на пробу провел ладонями вдоль худых боков, слегка разогревая кожу. Альбус не отстранялся, но, кажется, еще сильнее сжался. Ничего, это пройдет. Финеас слегка расставил ноги, вынудив Альбуса развести колени и зависнуть в неустойчивой позе. И еще шире. Еще. Пока, наконец, он не уцепился за шею, чтобы просто удержаться и не упасть спиной прямо на стол.

Так было еще удобнее — гладить, растирать, покачивать в руках. Гладкая ткань перчаток легко скользит по коже, не оставляя следов. Ничего неприличного, почти целомудренные ласки, в приличном обществе никак не допустимые. Именно так. Финеас был терпелив. И даже когда Альбус с протяжным вздохом ткнулся ему в плечо, не стал настойчивее. Разве что позволил себе запустить пальцы в короткие волосы на затылке, разминая мышцы шеи и головы плотными властными движениями, как ласкают котов. Вторая рука на пояснице, пальцы быстро защипывают и отпускают вечно напряженные и очень чувствительные мышцы на боках.

И снова протяжный вздох. Альбус шевельнулся, перекладывая голову поудобнее и утыкаясь носом в почти неприличный вырез жилета Финеаса. Это было приятно. Финеас оторвался от поглаживания шеи и быстро расстегнул ворот рубахи, отодвигая ткань так, чтобы Альбус ощущал под щекой голую кожу.

И только теперь Финеас опустил руку с талии ниже, на ягодицы, энергично разминая их, ощущая их приятную упругость. Второй рукой он все так же придерживал Альбуса за шею, чтобы тот не пытался сбежать. Он ведь не будет пытаться?

Нет, не будет. Долгие прелюдии помогают смириться и успокоиться. Ничего плохого не происходит, чужие прикосновения могут быть приятны. Интересно, давно ли его ласкали? Наверное, давно. Представить себе Аберфорта, который гладит брата по голове или хотя бы обнимает, Финеас не смог при всем своем воображении.

— Теперь сиди спокойно, — Финеас потянулся за палочкой, еще крепче сжав руку на шее. Да, это не всегда приятно, когда что-то невидимое начинает понемногу, исподволь, распирать изнутри. Хорошее заклинание, Финеасу оно нравилось. Еще им можно очень эффективно заткнуть рот, но, кажется, Альбус и так не протестует? Или протестует, нервно подергиваясь и даже слегка извиваясь, но гордо молчит. Этого вполне достаточно.

Финеас отложил палочку и подтянул Альбуса поближе. Его нужно отвлечь. Он так хорошо расслабился уже, так и нужно. Ну-ка, подними голову…

Темная ткань перчаток смотрелась очень ярко на фоне бледной кожи. Финеас не отказал себе в удовольствии медленно, двумя пальцами, поднять голову Альбуса за подбородок, пару раз огладив челюсть. И только потом поцеловать, аккуратно придерживая и не давая отстраниться. Быстрые, легкие поцелуй — без принуждения. Рано или поздно этот юный исследователь сам решит попробовать что-то новое для себя. Он и решил, легонько подаваясь вперед и приоткрывая рот.

Теперь Финеас действовал стремительнее и увереннее. Нет, не пытаясь смять губы, даже не пытаясь вовлечь в «танец языков», как это называли некоторые романтичные барышни. Обласкать губы языком, легонько прикусить. Еще раз. Без напористости, давай шанс проявить инициативу.

И обязательно — продолжать гладить по спине и шее, уверенно прихватывать ягодицы. Альбус уже начал немного подаваться навстречу, желать этих прикосновений. Значит, все идет правильно. Финеас слегка отстранился, потерся щекой о щеку, наверняка уколов бородой.

— Тебе, наверное, надоели перчатки? Если хочешь, можешь их снять.

Ну руками, конечно же. Финеас обвел пальцами контуры челюсти, коснулся влажно поблескивающих губ, одновременно почти отпустив загривок, чтобы дать отстраниться. Если, конечно, Альбус захочет. Но он захочет, он уже переступил ту черту, за которой инстинкт исследователя и самые обычные желания молодого тела перевешивают стеснение.

Альбус не отказал себе в удовольствии довольно болезненно укусить предложенные пальцы, и Финеас коротко хохотнул. Не только гордый, но еще и смелый, как и все гриффиндорцы. Давай же, будь еще смелее.

Черно-зеленая ткань сползала с руки неохотно, Альбус несколько раз с силой дернул головой, чтобы наконец снять перчатку полностью. И тут же выплюнул ее на пол, облизнув губы. Финеас снова пошевелил смуглыми пальцами и положил руку на юношеское подтянутое бедро, позволяя Альбусу видеть все, что он делает. Как длинными движениями проглаживает мышцу от паха к колену, задевая большим пальцем чувствительную кожу внутренней стороны бедра, как быстро пробегается пальцами обратно, уже едва не задев пах.

Альбус громко сглотнул, непроизвольно попытавшись свести колени, но кто бы ему позволил. Наоборот, Финеас стал гладить настойчивее, с силой.

— Если хочешь, я могу все взять на себя, — заманчивое предложение для того, кто в юном возрасте вынужден тянуть на себе всю семью, причем состоящую из агрессивного брата и сумасшедшей сестры. Здесь их нет, здесь есть взрослый, который все сделает сам, достаточно просто кивнуть. Просто дать согласие.

Очень просто, когда уже сидишь на чужих коленях и ощущаешь, как постепенно расслабляется тело и кровь уже пульсирует в паху. Совсем просто.

— Хочу, — Альбус кивнул, решительно выдохнув. — Но я не хочу, чтобы мне затыкали рот.

— Хорошо, — это было даже понятное требование. Альбус не будет доверять полностью и хочет сохранить хотя бы иллюзию контроля над ситуацией. Вполне справедливое желание, Финеас не мог за него осуждать.

Вторая перчатка полетела вслед за первой. Финеас расстегнул рубашку еще на пару пуговиц, открывая грудь и верхнюю часть живота, расчерченные седеющими волосами. От него пахло пряностями, Финеас любил сложные восточные ароматы и всегда очень придирчиво выбирал композиции.

— Откинься немного, — смуглая ладонь поднялась вверх по животу и груди Альбуса, чуть заметно отталкивая. — Обопрись локтями на стол.

Сам Финеас немного отодвинулся вместе с креслом, и теперь Альбус полулежал, открывшись и с любопытством наблюдая за ним. Финеас усмехнулся в бороду. Альбус неисправим, вечный исследователь. Вот пусть проводит эксперимент!

Так его гладить было удобнее. Финеас с силой сжал ладони на талии и повел их вверх, разминая мышцы боков, пересчитывая слегка выпирающие ребра. Большие пальцы слегка задели твердые соски, взывав немного удивленный вздох. Изучать это тело было интересно. Значит, Альбусу нравится, когда с его сосками играют. А если еще немного потеребить — без боли, щекочущими движениями?

Альбус тихо охнул и положил ладонь сверху, отстраняя от себя руку. Финеас кивнул, возвращаясь к поглаживаниям живота и ребер. Альбусу, скорее всего, уже не очень удобно, да и возбуждение заставляет слегка ерзать на коленях, но Финеас любил длинные прелюдии. Еще раз легко поцеловать, еще раз энергично смять ягодицы.

И только потом быстро расстегнуть брюки и подтянуть Альбуса к себе поближе, укладывая подбородком на плечо и отвлекая от подготовки быстрыми покусываниями уха. Заклинание уже помогло ему привыкнуть и расслабиться, и Финеас просто позволил Альбусу опуститься на его член.

Они замерли, каждый сосредоточенно и глубоко дышал, привыкая к новым ощущениям. Альбус снова слегка поерзал в поисках опоры. У него были достаточно длинные ноги, чтобы носками он мог дотянуться до пола, но этого было явно недостаточно, так что Финеас немного сполз с кресла.

— Ты можешь двигаться сам, если хочешь, — да, Финеас помнил, что обещал все взять на себя, но разве Альбусу не будет интереснее попробовать самому? Так ему не будет больно, он сможет контролировать ситуацию… Точнее, думать, что контролирует, но Финеас был согласен на некоторые уступки. Лучше всего, когда подчиненный думает, что умнее и сильнее.

Альбус кивнул и положил руки ему на плечи. Финеас почти слышал его мысли без всякой легилименции — юный перфекционист взялся за дело серьезно и теперь собирался «сдать экзамен» на высший балл. Это неизмеримо забавляло и даже трогало. Все-таки в юнцах есть что-то завораживающее.

Финеас ободряюще погладил его по бедру и сделал легкий пробный толчок. Альбус выдохнул, вцепившись в его плечи покрепче, приподнялся. Снова опустился. Еще раз. Он искал нужный ритм, сосредоточенно нахмурившись и поджимая губы. Финеас не торопил. Пусть сам разберется и поймет, как он хочет. Он, Финеас, всегда успеет взять свое.

Ритм, выбранный Альбусом, был медленным и даже тягучим, но за ним скрывался сдерживаемый темперамент. Финеас качнул головой — опять Альбус прячется в скорлупу благоразумия. Атк не пойдет.

— Не сдерживайся, — шепот слился воедино со смешком, Финеас потрепал худую спину. — Не сломаешь.

Альбус возмущенно фыркнул, чуть заметно покраснев. Но двигаться стал быстрее и размашистее, требовательно вглядываясь в глаза Финеаса в поисках чего-то важного. И, кажется, нашел, перестав хмуриться. Финеас приподнял бровь. Интересно, что она там разглядел? Искреннюю заинтересованность или то, что он, Финеас, с трудом сдерживается, чтобы просто не взять и не оттрахать как следует, невзирая ни на что? Да, он любил длительные прелюдии — но прелюдии, а не когда уже…

Финеас выдохнул, стиснув ладони на ягодицах Альбуса и двинувшись навстречу — размашисто, насколько это возможно. И быстро, очень быстро, с жадным нетерпением. Боли он не причинит, а значит, можно все!

Можно взять свое, слушая сбивчивые то ли стоны, то ли вскрики, ощущая, как послушно обмякает чужое тело в руках, не справившись с заданным ритмом и потому покорившееся. Альбус все еще цеплялся за его плечи и наверняка его пальцы оставят пару синяков, но это только подстегивало.

Резко поднявшись, Финеас разложил Альбуса на столе прямо поверх свитков и перьев. Так удобнее. Так можно смотреть, как Альбус извивается, хватая его за предплечья, как тело бьется в конвульсиях оргазма. Это было невыносимо приятно, видеть гордеца распластанным не насилием, а наслаждением.

Финеас кончил следом. Это зрелище, этот последний судорожный стон были уже слишком. Но еще почти минуту не отпускал Альбуса, выравнивая дыхание и давая привыкнуть к новому положению. Давая осознать, что все действительно было и что он, Альбус, сейчас лежит на директорском столе, бездумно глядя в потолок.

— Хотите чаю, мистер Дамблдор? — с легкой иронией спросил Финеас, отступая и помогая Альбусу выпрямиться. Вообще-то он никогда не предлагал своим ученикам чаепитие, но сейчас это казалось прекрасным завершающим аккордом.

В конце концов, Альбусу нужно прийти в себя и обдумать все случившееся, так почему бы и не за чашкой чая?


End file.
